Special
by Stormyleaf
Summary: Jaci is adamant about trying to save her friend while Jenner tries to reason with her. They don't always get along but they mean more to each other than meets the eye. Written for Shadesaurus's TacoClan couple challenge.


_Special_

"Jaci, stop. There's nothing more that can be done."

Jaci stared up at Jenner with severe green eyes. "What do you mean nothing more can be done? We can go to Vetis and get her back."

Jenner's eyes were dull with worry. "You need to stop acting like this, Jaci. Mackerel knew what would happen to her when she made her deal with Vetis, it was her choice."

"I don't care!" Jaci's fur bristled. "She's probably being tortured or something! I'm not just gonna sit around here and mope around when I know that there's a chance of saving her." Jaci then rose to her paws. "I'll go to Vetis now."

"Jaci, think rationally." Jenner persuaded. "You don't even know where Vetis could be."

Jaci shrugged as she moved past him. "I'll find him."

Jenner began to pad after her. "You're acting really immature right now, you know that?"

Jaci didn't respond, she only kept moving.

Jenner sighed. _That she-cat is too stubborn for her own good. She's only six moons old, barely out of kithood, she has no idea what she's getting herself into._

Jenner continued to follow the ginger she-cat as they traveled through Griffin Hill. He was pretty sure that they were going in circles but remained silent, letting her continue to lead the way.

Jaci eventually stopped in a grassy clearing. Jenner looked around, not sure if they were still located in Griffin Hill or if they were lost in some other unknown territory.

"Jaci?" Jenner asked cautiously, not sure if she was about to have one of her outbursts.

"What Jenner? Are you gonna try to convince me to go back? Well I can't now. I'm going to look like a crazy idiot when Maelstrom asks where we were and I tell him about what I was planning on doing, and how I failed miserably and ended up getting us lost." Jaci's face was filled with a mixture of sadness and anger.

Jenner moved closer and rested his tail-tip on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaci. Maelstrom and Shackle can't think of you as being as much of a crazy idiot as you actually are."

Jaci tilted her head, unsure whether to be encouraged or offended.

Jenner continued on. "If you really want to find Vetis... than I've decided that I'll come with you."

Jaci was even more confused now. "Why would you go with me? I thought you were only following me to stop me from selling my soul?"

Jenner chuckled. "I think it's become very obvious that when you make up your mind it's very hard to convince you otherwise. So I've decided I'll tag along so I can sell my soul for you."

Jaci's stare was blank with surprise. "Excuse me?"

Jenner laughed. "What's wrong with you? All I said is that I'll sell my soul for you. That way you can rescue Mackerel and still get to stay alive because of it. It's a win-win."

Jaci didn't share Jenner's enthusiasm and instead looked rather angry. "Are you crazy? I would never let you sell your soul for me! What are you thinking?" Jaci shifted so she was facing Jenner, resisting the urge to smack him with her paw.

Jenner's gaze was unfazed. "I'm pretty sure Mackerel would say the same thing if you told her your intentions."

Realizing that this was just another way to try and make her stop selling her soul; her gaze hardened and and her fur began to stand on end. "Just stop Jenner. There's no going back now."

Jenner still held a blank stare. "Agreed. You won't change your mind so I'm not changing mine. I'm selling my soul for you whether you like it or not."

Jaci still held her menacing glare for a few moments longer before finally muttering; "Why?"

Jenner was taken aback, as if not expecting her to ask why. "Well... you're uh... special to me."

Jaci features softened a bit. "Special?"

"Yeah... you're like one of the toms. You don't care about keeping your pelt clean and you like to fool around and stuff like that." Jenner responded, afraid that she was taking the comment the wrong way.

"Oh... one of the toms." Jaci looked slightly crestfallen.

_Stupid! Why did I call her a tom? _Jenner thought to himself. _I have to say something, fast._

"Um... a really pretty tom... with nice eyes?" Jenner managed to choke out, slightly fidgeting with nervousness.

"Thanks... you're special to me too." Jaci responded, looking even more nervous than Jenner.

"So... does this mean you'll listen to me and come back now?" Jenner asked, worried that she would still be adamant about saving Mackerel.

After a few moments, Jaci finally nodded. "You're right. It was Mackerel's choice and she wouldn't want me to help her."

Jenner smiled. "It only took you almost all day to figure that out, now let's get back already before Maelstrom and Shackle start to look for us."

Jaci returned the smile. "Only one problem; we're lost."

Jenner looked at his surroundings. Not much was around except for grass with a forest in the distance, which he assumed to be Clan territory. He finally shrugged. "So what?"

"What do you mean so what? It could take forever for us to find our way back!"

Jenner moved closer to Jaci and grinned. "It can't be that bad. Esspecially since I'm stuck with you."

Jaci couldn't help but return the smile and rest her head on Jenner's shoulder.

"The feeling is mutual."


End file.
